


You'll Grow to See It

by boppgoestheweasel



Series: the dadschlatt collection [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Growing Pains, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tubbo, Poor Tubbo, Tubbo needs a hug, just comforting dadschlatt, maybe ooc?, ram horns, this is a more wholesome one, tubbo is having horn growing pains, uncle quackity, we're never sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppgoestheweasel/pseuds/boppgoestheweasel
Summary: Tubbo experiences what it’s like to be a ram-hybrid; the wonders of ram horns!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dadschlatt collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080011
Comments: 16
Kudos: 608





	You'll Grow to See It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was a request from user Lawhiteconchita, and I was super excited to write it, so here it is!!  
> Have any requests/suggestions? Leave em in the comments!
> 
> As always, this is based on the characters portrayed in the SMP roleplay, never the real people! If any of the CC's mentioned in this story are uncomfortable with what I've written, I will delete the content immediately.

Schlatt didn’t understand the child’s wonder one bit. Then again, that was probably because he hadn’t been Tubbo’s age in 18 or so years, and he didn’t even remember what it was like back then. So to be completely honest, he had no right to judge the kid for what he was excited over.

Such as Schlatt’s horns. Schlatt didn’t understand it because he had these things his whole life; at least they grew in around the age of 12. Before then, they were just small bumps on his head, making him self conscious for the longest time, formed at the age of 3. In high school, that’s where they grew the most, and usually by the age of 18, ram-hybrids would have them fully grown in, unless you were a late bloomer. That wasn’t Schlatt’s problem though, no- his problem was the fact that they grew in too fast and he wasn’t even finished growing himself. 

As you could expect, he was  _ teased  _ for them. Quackity was no help with that, but he also was a comfort for the man, knowing when too much was too much. Well… Schlatt also knew he meant no harm by the things he said. They were best friends.

That being said, Schlatt’s horns were  _ not  _ his favorite things. Far from it. So when the tiny gremlin grabbed the horns around his head for the first time when he learned what “grip” was, Schlatt wasn’t too happy. No, he set the kid right back down. 

Of course, he had grown accustomed to it though. Mostly because any damn time he would pick Tubbo up from then-on, the baby would grab his horns, and his grip only got stronger. He didn’t need  _ broken horns,  _ not from a  _ baby.  _ He allowed Tubbo to keep his hands on them; it wasn’t like Schlatt could really feel it. He could only feel it when Tubbo would try to  _ tug on them,  _ to which Schlatt would prompt a very quick “I don’t think so.” Tubbo was a good kid; the tugs only happened sometimes. He also noticed that whenever Tubbo felt a bit scared or tense, he would either grab at Schlatt’s shirt, face, or horns. He found it just a tad endearing.

But that was two years ago. Now that Tubbo could walk himself, being three and all, Schlatt found himself picking the boy up less. He only picked him up when he was too tired to walk himself, if he wouldn’t stop talking to people in the stores, or if he was whining about wanting to be picked up. Quackity was the one to pick him up more than Schlatt these days. 

That didn’t stop Tubbo from playing with the man’s horns though. He was so incredibly fascinated with them, and it annoyed Schlatt terribly; at the same time though, he didn’t mind it at all. If it was anyone else, which he was used to experiencing, he would’ve punched them square in the stomach, but since it was his  _ own son,  _ he let it pass. 

_ “Man, you’re just so used to the fuckers in high school pulling on them.”  _ Quackity had brought to his attention one day when Tubbo was still a tiny baby.  _ “Tubbo doesn’t mean any harm by it, he just likes his dad’s horns.” _

He was definitely correct.

So Schlatt learned to accept it; anytime he was sitting on the couch with Tubbo and the child wasn’t sleepy, he would feel one of his horns get grabbed by a small hand (depending on what side of him Tubbo was sitting on). Like mentioned earlier, Tubbo rarely ever tugged, especially these days; he would just run his hands along the ridges and sharp edges of the horns, sometimes tapping on keratin. 

Lately though, Tubbo hadn’t been playing with his dad’s horns as much. Instead, Schlatt would look over and find Tubbo rubbing at his own head, a face of despair scrunching his nose. Schlatt ignored it at first, thinking maybe he bumped his head, but when it hit him, he realized exactly what was happening.

You see, Schlatt had his horns growing in by his third birthday, and since Tubbo didn’t, Schlatt assumed that he would be a late bloomer. The horns usually appear between 2 ½ years to 3, 4-5 years old being the late bloomer stage, so that’s where he thought his son would fall. But now, he was 3 ½, and it was a bit of a surprise that the toddler was rubbing at his head in pain. He almost pitied his kid… no, deep down he  _ did,  _ but he was too stubborn to admit it to himself. 

Schlatt still didn’t do anything about it, because he remembers being on his own for that as well. He never complained as a child, and he didn’t expect Tubbo to. 

He was woken up by small hands shaking his arm one night. 

It had been one of Schlatt’s nights off, and instead of loathing himself and staying awake drinking, he decided to actually get some sleep. Apparently not for long, because only an hour later, his kid was next to the couch, pleading him awake. 

“Papa?”

Schlatt opened his sleep-ridden eyes, and sure enough, there were tears running down the kid’s face. He figured there would’ve been something wrong. Tubbo usually stays in his room no matter what. 

“Uh, hey Tub. What’s, uh, what’s goin’ on?”

Tubbo rubbed at his head, sticking his finger to some kind of point. “My head hurt. I don’t like it.”

Schlatt’s eyes glossed over with amusement and sympathy. He knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. It had been a few months since Tubbo started to rub at his head; his fourth birthday was at least three months away.

Schlatt sat up with a groan, and lifted Tubbo up under his arms before standing. “C’mon, bud. Let’s light this fire.”

He kept Tubbo in his arms, the child gripping his shirt while he lit the fire. This was one situation that Schlatt knew he could handle himself, without Quackity’s help. He didn’t even glance at the phone. 

Once the fire was lit, he sat back down on the couch with Tubbo in his lap. He wrapped the boy in a blanket, calling it the “comfort burrito,” and sat back. 

“On the pain scale, what out of 10 would you rate it?” Schlatt asked calmly. 

“9.”

“9? Bullshit, it’s gotta be less than that.”

Tubbo shook his head, and Schlatt sighed. 

“Well, okay. Maybe you can take some Tylenol.” Schlatt thought for a moment- were kids Tubbo’s age even allowed to take Tylenol? He would have to call Quackity about that.

“Am I dying?” Tubbo asked, in tears.

“What? No! You’re not dying,” Schlatt laughed. “You’re just growing in your bukkehorns.” 

“My huh?” Tubbo sniffed.

“Your horns, Tubbo. Like mine.” Schlatt pointed to his horns. Tubbo’s eyes went  _ huge,  _ and Schlatt wiped the kid’s tears.

“I get big horns like you?” Tubbo smiled.

“Well, not right away. It takes a while.” Schlatt shrugged. “Quite a while, actually.”

“Ten days?” Tubbo asked.

“Huh? What- no. Not ten days. That would be excruciating.”

“Eleven?” 

“Tubbo, not days, more like years.”

“Ten?”

“Ten what?”

“Years?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah sorta. That’s closer.” Schlatt nodded. 

Tubbo looked down before sobbing loudly.

“Woah! Hey hey, what’s with the tears?” 

“I feel hurt for years?” Tubbo wailed, and Schlatt laughed. 

“No! Not like it hurts now, Tubbo. This pain goes away.” Schlatt ruffled the kid’s hair and patted his back to soothe him. “The pain comes and goes, you won’t feel it unless they’re growing. They stay the same size for years at a time.”

Tubbo calmed down a bit, and leaned into his dad tiredly. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” Schlatt rolled his eyes. “Such a drama queen.”

“They look cool like yours?”

“No, not for awhile. It takes some time, bud.”

Tubbo looked a bit sad, but then it looked like he got an idea.

“You okay there?” Schlatt asked, looking at the tired boy.

Tubbo nodded, humming. 

“Okay well, Uncle Quackity is coming over tomorrow, and you need your sleep.” Schlatt picked up the burrito child and took him to his room, where they recently put in a small heater to warm it up. 

“Papa reads story?” Tubbo asked, looking up at Schlatt when he was set on the bed.

“Uhhh,” Schlatt looked at the small, shitty clock in Tubbo’s room. It was 12 in the morning. “We better not, buddy. You need to sleep. Where’s your bee?”

Tubbo gasped, pointing to the other side of the room.

“He is  _ neglected  _ over there, Tubbo. How heartless.” Schlatt jokes, picking the bee up and setting it in Tubbo’s arms.

“Goodnight, kid.” Schlatt ruffled Tubbo’s hair again before walking out of the room, turning the light off.

He returned to the couch, willing himself to sleep, silently laughing to himself about Tubbo’s new experiences.

Schlatt woke up to the TV being on, and when he looked over to the chair, he found Quackity sitting in it.

“Is my house just a free for all for you now?” Schlatt sat up, rubbing at his temples. 

“It  _ has been _ since you kept calling me at obscene hours at night,” Quackity laughed. 

“Where the hell is my kid?” Schlatt stood up, looking around for the toddler.

“Oh, he came out to wake you up but I told him to let you sleep. He ran back into the room and I haven’t seen him since.” 

“What time is it?” 

“Uhhh, 11 AM.” Quackity smiled.

“What the  _ fuck  _ Alex? Did he eat yet?” Schlatt made his way around the couch.

“Yes, yes, he did,” Quackity sighed, “good god, man. I’ve been here since 8. He wasn’t even up by then either.”

“What? He usually wakes up at 6.”

“Guess not today.”

“Maybe it’s because of those growing pains he’s having,” Schlatt thought out loud. 

“Growing pains? He’s getting taller?” Quackity kept his eyes trained on the TV.

“No no, his horns are coming in. Woke me up at like, 11, to complain about it.” Schlatt scoffed. 

“And you helped him?” Quackity turned to the man with a smug smile.

Schlatt remained silent, narrowing his eyes for a second before turning and walking down the hall to Tubbo’s room. 

“Tubbo? You alive in here?” Schlatt asked, walking through the door. 

He found Tubbo at his crafting table (which was just a plastic table with a chair to it, but Schlatt gave it a fun name so it wasn’t so sad), with what looked like aluminum foil around his tiny horn stubs.

“Hi Papa! I get horns like you!” Tubbo smiled widely, throwing his arms in the air, knocking one of the horns off. 

Schlatt couldn’t help but laugh. Not at Tubbo, absolutely not. But at the fact that he was so impatient to look like his father. To have big horns like him. It was incredibly endearing. He walked over to the toddler and picked him up, along with the makeshift horn that fell. They looked  _ terrible,  _ considering he was so young, but they made him happy and that was really all that mattered. 

“They look good, kiddo. You wanna show Uncle Quackity?” He attached the fallen horn and Tubbo wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck.

“Yeah!”

Schlatt took the boy out to the living room, and Quackity commented “just like his father!” 

Schlatt hoped he wouldn’t be in every aspect.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any requests/suggestions? Leave em in the comments! Thank you for reading! <3 <3 and a HUGE thank you to Lawhiteconchita for the request, it was super fun to write!


End file.
